gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
SPAIN SPAIN SPAIN
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the third episode of Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. Intro Arin (sighing): Hhhoh... Welcome back... to Game Grumps. Dan: Oh my God! Game Progress Dan defeats Soda Popinski and Bald Bull, and wins the rematch against Don Flamenco. The episode ends during the first round of the fight against Mr. Sandman. Discussion While talking about Soda Popinski's off-beat movements, Dan brings up Super Macho Man, an opponent later in the game who is a palette swap of Soda and therefore has the same animations. Arin asks if he is related to "Macho Man" Randy Savage, but Dan doubts it. He then talks about how Randy Savage's death happened to coincide with a day speculated by some to be the day the Christian rapture would happen. The Grumps joke about Randy Savage averting the rapture by fighting the horsemen of the apocalypse and sacrificing himself. They also mention the feud between Macho Man and Hulk Hogan, and Dan imagines Macho Man still hates Hogan up in heaven. By this point, Dan has moved on to the fight against Bald Bull. Arin asks Dan if he ever imagines what Bald Bull would look like naked as he's laying knocked down. The next time he does get floored, they both try to imagine it, and Arin describes Bull's awful-looking butt. The Grumps then talk about those people who "just have no asses". After several missed opportunities to counter the Bull Rush attack, Dan does manage to defeat Bald Bull, and moves on to the rematch against Don Flamenco. Right off the bat, Dan points out how much stronger the Spaniard has gotten, calling the first punch he throws the "things are gonna be different-punch". He then jokes about Spanish people, and Arin wonders if the 8-bit noises Don makes are just how he speaks. Arin also says he thinks Don looks like inspector Gadget, then asks Dan if alternating left and right punches is necessary. Dan says it might not be now, but believes it will be at some point. As Arin asks what Dan thinks Don Flamenco would be thinking about as he is knocked down, Dan and Arin admit in the ensuing jokes that they actually know next to nothing about Spain. Dan says he only knows they are really into soccer, and Arin reminds him they call it "fútbol". They dicuss how this really makes much more sense than what is called football in America, since that type of football barely involves feet at all. Right before starting the next match against Mr. Sandman, Dan claims that Sandman, who according to the info screen is from Philadelphia, looks pretty accurate. Growing up there, he saw many people who looked like him. Arin reveals he has never gotten this far into the game, and so had never even seen Sandman. Dan explains Sandman's status as the final opponent in the arcade version. Arin notices his teeth remind him of Mrs. Crabtree, the bus driver in South Park. Quotes Dan: That's what heaven's all about: hating the living. Outro Dan: Oh wait! Next time on Game Grumps, uhhh... some shit happens! Arin: Okay, well, uh hopefully, we can clean that up! Dan: Yeah! Trivia * Dan claims alternating left and right punches is better and will be necessary in certain fights, but in fact it makes no difference most of the time (exceptions being defeating Don Flamenco much faster in his first battle by alternating, and Mike Tyson being immune to alternating punches - it's necessary to keep hitting him on the opposite side he was coming from). External links * Category:Episodes Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes